


if we are to meet again

by JenelleLucia



Series: from valentia, to valm [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, also writing in the mindset of an older celica?, bUT I'M NOT DEAD AND I STILL LIVE FOR THIS SHIP, i haven't written a fire emblem fic in ages good go d, there's going to be almica in this i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenelleLucia/pseuds/JenelleLucia
Summary: the queen mother is on her death bed, and she recalls her life. older celica - centric





	if we are to meet again

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote like one fic for the fandom, so i'm going to try again! also, i love my muse a lot.

The queen mother was only but a queen once, and a long time before that she was once a princess. She was also once known as a princess who refused to die, but now the queen mother is on her death bed, and she looks back on what life she had to live -- and she was more than able to call it such. 

For what may be the last time in her life, she remembers the young life she lived on the run from those trying to kill her. She remembers seeing flames dancing around her at every turn, the dead bodies of her half siblings everywhere, and her mother was nowhere to be seen. She remembers the loud clashing of weapons in front of her, and a man, now far gone, bringing her out of her villa. She recalled these stories once, when she was still able to do, to her husband, and friends also far gone, and her child and grandchild. Her story is in history books, whispers from parent to child about the queen mother's early life. 

Time is running out, and they are sitting at her side. She smiles at her son, the new king, who is holding her hand tightly, but also gently, as his wife, the queen, sits by his side. She sees her granddaughter on her lap, and she knows that she's too young to remember an old woman dying, but she'd remember just enough that her grandmother loved her. There was so much...so much of her husband that she was able to see in her granddaughter, and in her son, and so much of herself that she was able to see in her daughter-in-law. 

This was not the queen mother's first time dying, and she remembers death. Death the first time came in the form of the Falchion running cold through her chest, and no longer does the pain linger, but the memory remains in her mind. It remained in the mind of her husband who told her, who she remembers watching wake up many nights sobbing and making sure she was there. She remembers pulling him into tight hugs, reassuring him that she was alright and always would be, whispering sweet nothings into his ears and humming soft lullabies that she never knew the origins from, but she remembers hearing. 

(She no longer remembers any of those lullabies, but her son does, and there were nights, when she was still able, that she would walk around and hear him humming them to his daughter.) 

The queen mother lays there in silence as she hears her son and her daughter - in - law speak. What were they to do next? What guidance were they going to have? How was their daughter going to grow up without her grandmother? The woman on her deathbed only smiles wistfully, and she looks towards her granddaughter, sitting on her mother's lap and peering at her. Oh, those were her husband's eyes -- her husband's eyes that were also given to her son, and would be passed down for generations to come. 

She remembers her husband the most, through looking at her son and her granddaughter, through the daisies that sit in the vase at her bedside...she even remembers his smile. She remembers the dedication he had to their armies, their kingdom, and she remembers his dedication to her -- one that she clearly returned. Oh, how much she loved her husband, who was no longer with them and had moved on from life years before her. She remembers the night of his passing ever so clearly, and she remembers sitting with her grown son, the new king on what to do next.

"I want you to rename the continent," she had told him, setting the charm she once gave Alm into her son's hands. "To Valm. I want them to remember your father in the way he shaped this kingdom...this continent." 

"But what of you, mother?" her son asked, and she shakes her head with a smile. 

"As long as I'm remembered by you, and our family in the generations to come, I ask for nothing." She promised him, and that was all she needed. 

The queen mother remains in the present now, only the last of her memories running through her mind. Everything is coming to an end slowly, and with the last of her strength she beckons for her granddaughter. Her granddaughter peers closer, and her father replaces his hand with hers. Her grandmother squeezes her hand gently, and she closes her eyes and lets go. 

. 

In a field of daisies the queen mother wakes, and she's no longer the queen mother but a princess again. Celica looks up with a smile and reaches her hand out. Alm is there waiting for her. 

(He takes her hand, and they walk together.)


End file.
